Baseball, like many sports, requires the player to make a specific motion, such as the swing of a bat. In order to optimize their swing, players must practice and repeat the correct motion until it becomes a muscle reflex. One way players train their swing is to practice in a similar environment to the game, such as a batting cage, which involves repetitively hitting a pitched ball. However, without supervision from a coach, a player could commit to an incorrect swing motion. Once it becomes reflexive, it is very difficult for a player to correct the motion of their swing. Additionally, this method of training fails to add resistance. Resistance training is useful to strengthen muscles and can be used to make a player's swing both faster and stronger. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a baseball swing trainer that simultaneously guides the player's swing on the correct swing path and provides resistance for increasing the speed and strength of the player's swing.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to baseball swing trainers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices, however, have several drawbacks. The prior art baseball swing trainers are large, heavy, and lack portability. Such swing trainers are difficult to set up. Additionally, the prior art swing trainers fail to provide a means for guiding the individual's bat through the optimal swing path.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing baseball swing trainers. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.